


The other boy will always cry himself to sleep

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Because Derek's bad at feelings, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Coming of Age, Fuckbuddies, High School AU, Jealous Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Sad Ending, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is not really in a relationship with them, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: The only difference was that they kissed and touched eachother, that Stiles was sure normal friends didn't do it.So, yeah, his happiness depended on Scott and his decisions.Or, Stiles is always there when Allison isn't.





	The other boy will always cry himself to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been watching TW since forever but this is my first work in the fandom. I hope you enjoy, guys:)
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

The first time Stiles and Scott kissed was when they were 16; almost 17, and Allison had just broken up with Scott. They were sitting on the floor of Stiles' room with their backs against the bed, the pale boy listened to Scott mumbled angrily why the were _'taking a fucking break,dude',_  and he just nodded, sometimes bumping his shoulder with Scott's as some kind of comfort.

 

The rain hitting his window and the music coming from his laptop was echoing low, the only thing coming from them were soft breaths and fidgetin arms.

 

The boys fell steady and Stiles turned around when his friend's face was staring at the side of his face, he could imagine the sad expression on him, brown eyes seeming lost and pouty lips, he took a deep breath and turned his face around, fingers clenching, not remembering the tanned boy so close and firmed, amber eyes flicked quickly at the lips before him when brown eyes did the same. 

 

When Scott leaned in and their lips touched, Stiles' shoulders relaxed and he thank god his Dad was working late.

 

They kissed clumsily and sensually at the same time, soft breath shared in between seconds, pale hands gripping the other's hair, twisting his body to get a more comfortable position, legs ending half on Scott's lap as he felt his hands caressing his stomach through his flannel. 

 

_"What are we doing?"_

 

Stiles whisper sound loud in the small room, waiting for scott to pull away quickly and say 'no homo, bro', but it never came, the tanned boy just shrugged and pulled at him, wanting him on his lap.

 

He remembered sitting on Scott's lap while he kissed his pale neck adorned with a few moles,  _oh,_ he remembered. The rush and his heart beating like crazy, feeling small and dumb at the dominant grip of his friend.

 

Stiles let his pride go and let himself be manhandled, not roughly, not harshly; because,  _damn it, Scott,_ he was so tender even when he was telling him what to do that he didn't mind getting on his knees for Scott, it wasn't the first time anyways.

 

Stiles had a few jerk offs the following days just thinking of the brown eyes looking down at him and caressing his pale cheek where the outline of his cock accentuate, the plump lips parted when he fluttered his eyelashes up at him, the wet sounds and occasional 'pop' when Stiles pulled away to jerk him off because his lips were getting sore, he could only think  _I need more practise_  and _he's gonna forget about her tonight._

 

The dark haired boy moaned quietly when Scott let him ride his tigh like a desperate animal in heat -Scott's words-, he sighed and whimpered, hiding his face in his friend's neck, his legs protesting at the hard floor pressing against them but the large hands on his back, holding him steady make up for it and the taste of cum in his mouth too.

 

Stiles didn't care sleeping with dirty underwear because he was to lazy to change, he didn't care, not when Scott announced he was staying over and they laid facing eachother and kissing slowly and caressing eachother, wishing for the night to be longer.

 

****

 

"Dude, she was  _great_ last night, like  _really_ great." 

 

"And I believe you." Stiles raised his eyebrows and moved and opened palm in front of him to signal the other boy to not keep talking.

 

"We did it in her car." Scott smiled with wide lips.

 

"Freaky, ok!," The dark groaned.

 

"It was-." 

 

"If you want me to finish this miserable apple without throwing up in your chicken wings," Stiles lowered his voice, "Stop talking about what you do with  _her._ "

 

Scott smiled and rolled his eyes. 

 

They kept on going back and forth, making up and  ~~breaking up~~ taking a break -like Scott likes to call it-, him and Allison are really unstable and make Stiles roll his eyes every time they fight in front of him or kiss for the matter, he pretended to be interested of whatever Lydia had to say to, talking about whatever T.V show, but in reality, he just nodded, but his eyes keep glancing back at their lips colliding together and at Scott's arms holding her like they hold him in his dark room, when Scott's is inconsolable after taking a fucking  _break._

 

He tried not to feel the clench in his chest of jealosy and  _hate_ towards Allison, his tongue itching impatiently to tell her what he and Scott had done several times whenever she takes the tanned boy away from him and leaves him alone alone in the cafeteria with Lydia and fucking Jackson of all people.

 

The sour expression on his face is erased when his friend comes to him with a sad expression and mumbling that Allison wanted a break,  _again,_ and whenever that happens is the only time Stiles likes her, for leaving Scott to him and being back to normal when they were inseparable, when they were  _ScottandStiles, StilesandScott,_ when everything was simple.

 

The only difference was that they kissed and touched eachother, that Stiles was sure normal friends  _didn't_ do it.

 

He only waited for the news -that were getting old- Scott delivered in the morning of several times in a month that he broke up with Allison. Stiles felt his chest and mind clear up every damn time, a happy wave of joy filling his veins and a smile was present in his face the whole day, he didn't wanted his happiness to depend on Scott's love status ane decisions, but he couldn't help it, not when his friend stayed over and touched him and made him feel high in this sky with tender kisses on his opened mouth.

 

So, yeah, his happiness depended on Scott and his decisions.

 

****

 

The air was cold outside and the streets were wet, which wasn't weird in Beacon Hills, and Stiles' Dad announced he was working till late on the station.That was when he invited Scott over to play video games, eat a whole lot of junk food and maybe watch Spiderman,  _that_ was his whole plan really, because Scott was still with Allison, they weren't in a break.

 

 _So,_  when Scott started kissing the side of his neck softly in the middle of fucking GTA, he was surprised and wanted to stop him but his body was shuddering and his cock was awaking in his pants.

 

"What about Allison?" Stiles asked in between kisses.

 

"What about her?" 

 

"You're practically cheating on her," He mumbled, rolling his hips agaisnt Scott's.

 

"Um, no?" Scott started kissing his neck again, "I mean, is not like I have a girl in my lap right now, I have  _you **,**_ or, wait, you're not a girl are you?" 

 

"Asshole." The pale boy smiled widely and pulled at his friend's hair to kiss his lips.

 

Stiles couldn't really  _give_ a shitty single fuck, he couldn't care less that Scott was cheating on his girlfriend -with a boy or girl- it didn't matter, it was cheating at the end of the day.

 

He even felt pride on his chest that Scott wasn't broken for a break up and wanted to touch him for comfort, that he touched him because he maybe really did want him and desired him, _even_ in the middle of playing fucking GTA.

 

That was the first time they fuck around with Scott in a relationship and the first time actual  _sex_ was involved, not lazy handjobs, blowjobs or fingering - requested by Stiles that had him moaning and gripping Scott's wrist working him. 

 

It was the first time dick _in a_ hole was involved, Stiles was nervous but not scared, it wasn't his first time he was having intercourse. He got way more nervous when Scott mumbled as he was taking a condom out of his wallet that it was the first time fucking a guy, and Stiles knew, shit, of course he  _knew;_ Stiles knew that he was the first and only guy that the tanned boy had done things on the nasty side.

 

They were far to hot and desperate like the horny, hormonal teenage boys they were to climb the stairs and go to stiles' room, so the pale boy let Scott in between his legs after all their clothes were scattered in the floor, the small couch slowing down their rapid moved, but they made it through. The background noise of the T.V and the squeak from the fridge in the kitchen filled their ears besides groans and moans. 

 

Stiles prayed for his father to not come home earlier than expected, because it would be a really fucking awkward situation if he catches his son's best friend about to stick his his dick inside him. He tried not to think about it and concentrated on Scott entering him with the lubed condom, his eyes clenched and he gripped harder the other's wide shoulders.

 

"This is not your first time is it?" 

 

The pale boy shook his head and was waiting for Scott to slap his head and exclaim that why he didn't tell him he have had sex before, because they told everything to eachother,  _everything_ , but it never came, a whole bunch of questions never came, a gaping mouth never came, a slap in the arm and a disbelieving expression in tanned face never came, he only got a nod and a mumbled saying  _ **good**_.

 

Stiles tried to ignored the pain and disappointment of his friend's apathy, the foreign feeling of what they were doing meant nothing, at least to Scott, that their fucking was going to be considered as just a quick messing around because they were bored, a experimenting things with boys and see if they like it, even if Stiles is pretty fucking sure he likes  _'experimenting'_ with boys and that he likes it; but, he was afraid that he was only a good time or a phase to his friend. 

 

It was everything erased from his mind when Scott gave a hard thrust that made his body moved upwards in the couch and a raspy groan laced with words echoed in the living room.

 

"Holy fuck, you're tighter." 

 

And the  _than her_ went missing in the air, because stiles knew the tanned boy was about to say it, but maybe there was a bit of guilt or respect, _ha,_ _or_  whatever the fuck that meant. 

 

Stiles couldn't avoid the small smile forming on his lips as he kissed the other boy, allowing his hips moved back at Scott's rapid thrusts, proud and smugness filled his body and mind at being somehow better than Allison. 

 

He came rapidly with short sighs and whimpers at the constant touches in his sensitive spot inside him and his hand jerking his cock, when Scott was about to pull out, Stiles held his back and told to continue.

 

He lived for the face Scott made as he came in the condom, the  _I did that_ or more like  _my body did that,_ rushed in his mind for a second. Stiles wasn't expecting awkwardness or flushed cheeks of embarrassment, but he wasn't expecting either a lazy, post-orgasmic smile and a long, tender kiss. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes and cursed internally because; fuck you Scott McCall  _I fucking love you._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
